Restless Nights
by Evanescences Angel
Summary: Soul always wondered why she cared that he protected her. How she cried when he did. But he thought he already knew the answer. However, Maka proves him wrong during a restless night.


_**A/N:**_ I just began to watch Soul Eater 1 week ago, not even passed the fifth episode and second manga so don't kill me if this is a little OOC with some of the characters or some information is mess up. How am I writing this, well? I like spoilers X3! Oh yea forgot to mention, SUPPORT SOUL EATER GETTING A SLOT IN THE ANIME/MANGA SECTION! Go to support. Fanfiction to ask for one! WE NEED ONE FOR SOUL AND MAAKA! WOOT! XD

**Updated A/N: **Damn this is old. Damn this is sadly old. Damn I was such a noobie when I wrote this. Just... damn. HOW CAN YOU STILL LIKE THIS STORY!

**Summary:** Soul Eater: Soul always wondered why she cared that he protected her. How she cried when he did. But he thought he already knew the answer. However, Maka proves him wrong during a restless night. Soul x Maka …heated kiss… XD

* * *

Restless Nights

* * *

**"There comes a time in every life when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying." -Sarah Dessen, Just Listen**

* * *

-Normal pov

Maka groaned as she rolled in her bed.

She couldn't sleep, the night was warm and the stars shone brightly with the wild, crazy moon in the sky. The night sky was a deep dark purple, a blanket against the world, putting it to sleep.

But not tonight. Maka just couldn't sleep.

Not with so much on her mind.

She sighed softly, her dark faded green eyes looked towards a picture on her bedside, a picture she recently took with Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, her and… Soul. Black Star was doing a thumbs up pose, Tsubaki smiling brightly next to her technician, Kid glaring at the camera for it was not symmetrical, Patty and Liz stood at his sides trying to calm down his metal illness with grins on their faces, she saw herself glaring at her scythe in the corner of her eye with her hands behind her back, and Soul…

His hands were behind his head, with a bored expression in his eyes, his narrowed, deep, bloody red eyes, his teeth showing grin present as always. His snow-white silver hair was messy as ever as his hands made it even worse, but just as special.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him, that look of his made her so angry with him, so pissed off. Suddenly angered she sat up abruptly in her bed and snatch the picture from where it stood, glaring deeply at Soul. She spoke aloud,

"He still acts as though it never happened… baka," Maka muttered, tension in her voice as she traced the photograph, "Does he honestly think what he did was cool and forgettable…?"

Maka sighed as she placed the picture back gently, "You protected me… and I'll always hate you for it, baka. Ugh, I need to clear my head, we got exams tomorrow."

Slowly, she threw her covers off of her and placed her feet on the floor, then standing up. Her dark blond hair was down to her shoulders, while her wore her white nightgown reaching her knees and sleeveless. She walked to her door, out of her room, and quietly towards the kitchen. It was an eerie silent when she walked to the sink, the window above it showed the dark, evil moon still shining.

Maka didn't bother to turn on the lights; her eyes already adjust to the darkness. She reached in the cabinets and pulled out a cup then ran the water in the sink till it was cold. As she drank she stare blankly at the moon.

_'He could have died and he knew that he might have but he did it anyways…_' She felt burning anger bubble inside her, _'He didn't care about my feelings when he protected me. He didn't care how much his death would effect me if he had actually died.' _

-Flash

"SOUL!" She cried out as he fell to the ground.

Blood. His blood. It was everywhere.

His eyes turned blank as he went unconscious.

She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Soul! Wake up! Wake up!"

**Soul** was about to _die_.

It was all her _**fault**_.

He was _**dying **_by…

Protecting **her**.

"Soul! Please! You can't die! SOUL!"

Sobs cracked her throat as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Her cries grew as she began to sob on his bloody chest.

"SOUL! DON'T DIE!"

-Flash

She felt herself shaking, as the flashes of memories came to mind. How awful it was to find out if he was dying or even still alive. How angry she was with him as he said he was fine, and all he was doing to protect his technician. How that permanent scar would forever be on his chest, showing, declaring, how close he had been to death's door.

Because of _her_.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she held a vison like grip on her cup. Maka's eye burned with up coming tears as some fell into the sink without her permission. She forced sobs coming to her throat to subside as her tears continue to fell from her scowling face, "Soul… you idiot."

"I'm an idiot even when I'm not awake?"

The voice came so suddenly that she gasped in surprise, furious at him and herself as she desperately tried to wipe her tears without him noticing. With her back to him, she retort, "You're an idiot all the time, Soul. It doesn't change just because you're _suppose _to be asleep."

Soul blinked sleepy as he saw her hastily wipe her face with her hands, he raised an eyebrow, "Are you okay? What are you doing here so late anyways?"

"_I'm fine_," Maka voice seemed harsher than usual that Soul felt wary at her attitude. "I just couldn't sleep. Goodnight."

When she was sure all her tears were wiped away, she turned, with her head slightly down, to go to her room but Soul grabbed her arm when she was about to pass him. His face was scowling, "Don't lie to me, Maka. What kinda guy doesn't see a girl crying in front of them?"

"Trying to act cool again you baka!" She glared at him snatching her hand again,

"I am cool for your information, tiny tits!" Maka felt herself turn alittle red but she was use to the nickname,

"You're so full of yourself! You're a weak, uncool guy and you try to convince yourself that you're not! You're just like every other male on this planet! A perverted animal, you idiot! God men are all the same! Protecting their pride like it actually means something-!"

Soul growled a little under his breath, she knew just how to press his buttons, "You-!"

Maka pretended she didn't hear him as she continued her rant, "You value your pride so much more than your life, and I wouldn't be surprise if you ever die because of it! Not like you haven't tried to do it before! Protecting it like you don't care about anyone else!" Her voice was now shouting, and edged hysterical as Soul just stared at her,

"Protecting your pride and giving your life just to save my life! Protecting it not knowing how much your life actually means to other people! Protecting your goddamnit pride and leaving me behind to live without you! I hate you! I hate you for trying to protect me but killing me at the same time!" Maka felt tears in her eyes, but she couldn't stop yelling at him, to know how much she hated him,

"I hate you for almost abandoning me! I hate you because it would be all my fault that you did die! I hate you because I would have lost my scythe-!"

"Maka!" Soul shouted to her face causing her to stop mid-sentence, his eyes looked away from hers but his expression showed infuriate eyes and emotion that she couldn't quite place, but he knew was she was talking about,

"I protected you because I AM your scythe! I protected you because you're my technician! I protected you because you're Maka! It's the job of a cool guy like me to protect their partner in a battle! Plus you cried only because you were about to lose your weapon." 'What?' Maaka head snapped up in surprise, he continue to avoid her glaze turning his back to her,

"You only cried because you almost wasn't able to turn me into a Death Scythe. That was only thing I was good to you so don't lie to me. You hate me like all the other men in this world, and I'm no exception. You said so yourself remember?"

Soul broke off and straightened up to full height, "If you got that off your mind, good. I'll-."

However, as he was about to walk out of the kitchen, Maka grabbed a small part of his shirt tugging him back. Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Wait."

He turned looking at her with his deep red eyes, "Wha-?"

"Don't say only. Don't say that I'm lying to you. Don't say you're just a weapon to me. Don't say it."

"Maka…?" Soul asked surprised, as she slowly approached him without looking at him. Without much warning, she hugged him from behind resting her head against his back, burying her face into his shirt, wrapping her arms around his chest. Soul's eyes soften at the vulnerable girl, Maka rarely ever showed weakness to people. And even if he didn't know it, he was the one she trusted most to be weak around.

"Soul… please. I hate you because I hated myself. I hate that it was my fault that you would have died. You, Soul Eater Evans. Not just you as a scythe but you as a person. You mean so much to me and to have you die because of me…" He heard her voice caught in a sharp breath but she continued, "I wouldn't be able to live without you, without guilt. Soul, be in my place, what if I protected you and nearly died because of it."

"I would feel… like I…deserve to die for even getting you hurt." His responds came slowly as Maka risk a glance to his face, however his wild messy bangs cover his eyes.

"Soul?"

"I would feel like my heart was torn out. I would feel as though my world was crashing down-."

"Soul, I-."

She never got to finish her sentence as Soul had abruptly turned around grabbing her wrists as she gasped feeling his breath an inch from her lips. And when she looked into his eyes, she saw the emotion of tenderness and… was she imagining it… love? "I would feel like…" She shivered a little when she could feel the slightest touch of his lips nearly on hers. Maka couldn't move, even if she wanted to, she was frozen Soul eyes putting her in a trance like state. Soul didn't care much for her shock as he whispered to her, "I need to tell you that I can't live without you."

Then his lips crashed on her soft ones, Maka eyes widened as heated blush came to her cheeks as Soul closed his eyes. The smallest of moans came from her mouth as her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed her softly as Maka didn't know what you do but press against his lips, she felt awkward and out of place this being her first kiss. She felt inexperience about something for once, not taking the lead but following Soul's instead. He didn't seem to feel or notice her awkwardness but continued to deepen the kiss. Maka began to feel hotness building slowly in her stomach as she took her wrist from his hands and, on instinct, which she didn't knew she had in this case, wrapped her arms around his head, running her fingers through his hair. Soul gave a small groan at the action as he cupped her face closer to his, causing her to moan when he devoured her lips. Suddenly, he ran his tongue on her bottom lip, as if begging for entrance, causing Maka to gasp in surprise at the action. Soul wasted no time when she did and deepen the kiss into a passionate, nearly desperate one, diving his tongue into her mouth, exploring her. Maka nearly threw her head back in pleasure, she moaned rather loudly into the kiss as his tongue touched hers but thankfully it was muffled. He lean her against the wall of the hallway, continuing to just kiss her though his hands roaming in her hair, face, back, waist and hips. And anywhere he touched, even the slightest of touches, brought shivers down her spine-.

But Maka suddenly pulled away, though Soul didn't seem to mind too much. She just felt too hot, her cheek flustered deeply as she stared into his red eyes, she didn't think she could get any hotter. She panted, suddenly out of breath, as she asked, "Soul… do you-?"

"Do you even have to ask? Cool guys like me don't play around with girls feelings, especially the ones they care most for." He said resting his forehead against hers, breathing hard as well, "We should stop though, it's late and we have exams tomorrow-."

"Screw the exams, it wasn't as if you were going to get an A." Maaka said smiling looking into Soul's calm and caring eyes,

Soul laughed softly, causing Maka to sigh inwardly in happiness. He gave a devilish grin, "That was low, perhaps you need to be punished."

Maka turned a bright and deep red as she flustered in embarrassment, "That's wasn't funny!"

He laughed at her, loving the shades of red she turned for him. And only him.

He replied with a suggestive yet evil look.

"It wasn't a joke."

"…Oh."

Needless to say, Maka and Soul got the lowest marks on the exams.

Not that they cared.

* * *

**UPDATED A/N:** -still staring at the adoring fans- WTF! IT's not great. -looks to see a mob with pitchforks and torches- EEK!


End file.
